The present invention relates to an exhaust device of an engine.
Conventionally, an exhaust-gas purifying device which comprises plural in-line arranged catalysts for purifying exhaust gas is provided at an upstream side of an exhaust path of an automotive-vehicle engine, such as a diesel engine or a gasoline engine.
It is also known that the exhaust-gas purifying device and an exhaust manifold are entirely covered with a heat insulating material so that the temperature of the exhaust gas flowing in the exhaust-gas purifying device does not decrease improperly for catalyst activation.
Herein, it is necessary that the heavy catalyst device is properly supported by a supporting member. It is also necessary that an opening portion for attaching the supporting member is provided at the heat insulating material (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-151907, for example).
However, providing large and/or many opening portions at the heat insulating material may cause a problem of heat releasing from the exhaust-gas purifying device.